Elizabeth Greene
Elizabeth Greene is a seemingly young girl with powers similar to those of Alex Mercer with her sanity hanging by a thread. Overview She is a highly unstable individual. Whether this is due to the effects of the virus or containment in which her child was taken from her we do not know. She was captured by a Specialist and was held at GENTEK until Alex accidentally released her. Upon being saved she punched Alex into a wall and made her escape, due to her more advanced abilities, and began creating hives, water tower eggs, and the Hunters. She seems to be spreading one of three, and as later found out 14, different strains of the virus. Hive and water tower forms of infected breeding areas all come from her. It is found out during the game through absorbed memories that she has been contained for a very extended period of time at GENTEK, during which she exhibited the peculiar trait of not aging. Later in the game it is discovered that she is in fact the being known as Mother, the handle she was given by Blackwatch. Abilities During the boss battle with her she takes the form of a large spinal column that suspends her "core" (a blob-like grouping of Biomass) and surrounds herself with three large tentacles. While battling her she is able to generate radiating shockwaves by roaring. She is also capable of launching streams of rocks and green energy seeker orbs at Alex. Before being released by Alex early in the game, she is shown to have begun spreading the virus, having created hunters. When Alex releases her, not knowing who or what she is, she spreads the infection across the city and beings to create a hive mind with the infected, with herself as the queen at the heart of the hive. She is consumed after being defeated by Alex and Blackwatch, effectively crippling the infected population. Without a leader, the hive mind is a chaos with no leadership and thus most likely will collapse upon itself. Discovery She is discovered through memories that Alex absorbs, she was actually part of an experiment conducted in Hope, Idaho and had expressed a form of natural immunity to the virus. Where others were rendered insane and only responded to basic instincts, she was able to withstand the virus and produce a new strain, one of 14 discovered, that, among other things, allows her to be ageless. She is discovered to be over 50 years old and the parent of a child born with the virus imprinted upon its DNA that mutated the virus and was observed in other children born during CARNIVAL II. The children were either stillborn or never lived past 3 years old. It was discovered that "it was almost as if the virus was altering itself...and failing" as the children were born with massive genetic defects and died. The child with the perfect strain of the virus was taken from birth and separated from Elizabeth, which led to her insanity. The child was codenamed Pariah and given care by the government and is "classified, beyond top secret". . Category:Characters Category:Infected